The present invention relates to expansion joints used in civil engineering projects and more particularly to water proof joints for bridges and the like.
Many forms of expansion joints have been proposed from simple concrete noses bridged with compressible material such as rubber, neoprene or the like which rely on adhesion to maintain their position. Other forms include complicated joints involving metal, usually steel strips with a polymeric material spanning the joint. The conventional form of such a joint comprises opposed strips of extruded steel having a longitudinal claw formation adapted to receive enlarged flange portions of the polymeric strips. The steel extrusions form part of the road surface and are welded to large steel anchorages which are then cast in concrete. Large anchors are necessary for this system as the wheel forces of vehicles must be transmitted through them from the extrusions to the structure.